Return of the Titan's
by Frosty Brit
Summary: The World Most powerful spirits are gathering, but why? What does Jamie Bennett have to do with it? and Where's Jack? a very twisty BenneFrost! One sided Jamie/OC. Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1: Titan's

**Back!**

**And with the update i promised!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Titan's**

* * *

In the world of spirits and spirit kind, there are many powerful spirits, but the most powerful of any of these are the Titan's. Each of these mighty spirits could move mountains or destroy all life as the world knew it, however these seven mighty spirits each strived, not to kill but to create.

The Titan's were world respected, and in some case's feared, for the strength they wielded was so great, most of the time, the even the entire spirit community could not stand up against two of them, let alone all seven.

The Oldest and Most Powerful of any of these seven spirits, was Manny, The Guardian of wishes, Keeper of the moon, he alone seemed be the one that Spirits could most often think of when the word 'Titan' was mentioned,

The Next Oldest, Was Mother Nature, or Natura to her friends, she was the queen of life, and it was said that without her, no life would exist at all,

The Third oldest spirit, was oddly, Old Man Winter, a gruff spirit who seemed to spend all his time in a deep slumber in Winterhold, the Palace of Winter, no-one ever remembered a time when he had moved off his throne to view the world.

Next came Galactica, The Spirit of Existence, she was the queen of all space, and so, naturally, she was one of the hardest to find, most of the time though, if she was badly needed, then she would be there like a shot, many often joked that she travelled with her brother, Father Time,

Father Time was the next oldest spirit, he was the spirit of time flow and helped make sure things happened when they need t happen, for example he once made sure that the World War one happened on the correct day and that it ended on the correct day.

Next came Grim, one of the most feared spirits and certainly the most feared Titan of them all, He was the spirit of Death and when someone died, he helped their soul reach the afterlife and he also guarded the gate, but many believed that he was the last thing they ever saw, of course, no one could confirm or deny this, so he went on being feared and hated by all but the Titans and a few educated souls.

The Youngest of them all, was Aquaticus, he was the spirit of the Ocean's and could turn the tide in any battle or war, he was a mere 3 Billion years old (Or that he admitted to), many believed he was older, but no one could call him on it, except perhaps, the other titans.

It was very very, very rare for them to ever come together about anything, most of the time, they sent one of their spirits to deal with it, such as the Guardian's, or the Lesser Court of Nature.

* * *

**(The North Pole)**

In the Guardian's home in the North Pole, two children ran up and down, laughing, chaised by a small winged being that looked like an overgrown cherub,

"Cupid, No fair!" The older of the two children called,

"Jamie chase, Jamie chase!" The smaller laughed and the older chuckled,

"Sure Soph" Jamie Bennett nodded, looking at his long term friend Cupid,

Jamie looked around, North's workshop was his home and had been since he and Sophie had saved the Guardian's from Pitch Black, Who oddly, quickly joined their ranks as a Guardian, The Guardian of Courage, but Jamie's favourite Guardian, was Cupid. This little Cherub had made him believe, when he was just about to give up.

Though Jamie did like all the other, Cupid seemed to spend the most time with him, followed by North, Pitch, Tooth, Sandy and finally Bunny.

Jamie had often wondered why Bunny spent so little time with the two of them, yet North, who had a similarly difficult Job, spent so much. They guessed because the Pooka didn't like the cold, but yet Jamie did.

Jamie sighed, sitting down on the ground looking out of a window, a light fluttering of snow was falling outside, snow, something flashed in Jamie's mind, a Laugh he had never heard before, it sounded Joyful, and reminded Jamie of all the Fun Winter could be, but why was it in his head? Where did it come from?

These were questions even North's expansive library could not answer for the young boy, though he'd searched many times, what was worse, he doubted he could tell any of the Guardian's, encase they thought him mad, i mean, he was hearing voice's, which even in the spirit world, was not a good sign.

A throat being cleared pulled Jamie out of his thoughts, he looked up to see Nicholas St. North looking down at him,

"Happy Birthday!" North chuckled to him,

Jamie blinked and frowned, then he realized, today was his 16th birthday! He smiled to North who laughed,

"Guardian's are all gathering for party, but I remember old request of yours da, to see a Titan?" North asked looking at Jamie as he nodded furiously, Jamie had read about these Mighty Titan's and always just wanted to get a glimpse of one, but he knew they all existed in some of the hardest places to get to, The Moon, Space, The Time Factory, The Bottom Of The Ocean and the gates to the afterlife, Jamie couldn't believe it when he saw North smirk,

"Vell, I Agreed, so we're off to Winterhold, To the Throne where Old Man Winter himself sits and waits!" North smiled,

"I'm coming to!" Cupid smirked,

"All Guardian's are coming, is practically Holy spirit sight, what with the great Old Man Winter being there is great honor for anyone to glance upon him" North smiled, and from behind him the four other Guardian's appeared, each smirking as Jamie gasped, he never let his Guard down that much, how did they trick him so?

High above them, Manny stood looking down at them, and frowned, the Boy was nearly ready, but he could sense the growing darkness that was about to try and destroy the child, and the Guardian's wouldn't be powerful enough to stop it, he sighed, did he really want to summon the Titan's?

Well he knew he had to, looking out to space he sent the signal to Galactica and Father Time, before looking back at Earth,

"My Brother and Sister Titan's, we meet at Titanhold in three rotations, do not be late, there is a great danger coming, and we alone can stop it..."

* * *

**And Scene!**

**Hope you enjoyed and it wrapped you up in riddles and confused you aptly **

**Anyway, time to be rewriting of My Love, His Tears!**

**Catch you all Later!**

* * *

***Reviews Get you Cookies and Updates faster***


	2. Chapter 2: God of Winter

**Backness!**

**As you saw from Chap. 1, this is a very perplexing story! **

* * *

**Chapter Two: The God of Winter.**

* * *

The Sleigh crashed down and Jamie looked up, there it was Winterfall Palace, where the throne of Winter sat, North climbed out of the sleigh, Cupid dragging Jamie along while Sophie followed behind.

"Keep up, keep up!" North called as he walked through a large set of double doors into the entrance hall, several Winter spirits nodded to North who gave a small smile,

"Vhat can i say, i'm very popular with Winter!" North smirked, walking towards a set of doors that seemed to be gilded in Gold,

North knocked once and the door swung open, North, Jamie, Cupid and Sophie walked inside, looking up at the throne, where the large figure of Old Man Winter sat,

Jamie gasped as he lay eyes upon him, he had though North was large, he had nothing on this spirit, he was easily twice as big as North and twice as tall, bear skin rugs hung from his shoulders, and a hood was over his head, a layer of frost covering his face so that no-one could see it, North smiled as he looked upon him,

"Zhey call him, The god of Winter, this is holy site for Winter spirit" North told them, looking up at the ancient spirit,

Jamie blinked as he looked upon the giant, he though that he could curl up in a ball on those large shoulders, he blinked as he though he saw him move, but North had told him, he hadn't moved in a millennium, if not longer.

Jamie had always had an affinity with Winter, he didn't know why, but something about Winter seemed so Joyful. He sat down and looked up at Old Man Winter, North smiled to him, before seeing a familiar face rush past,

"Wynter!" North called rushing off, Cupid chasing after him and Sophie rushed off giggling all the time, Leaving Jamie alone in the room.

"All North's books say your waiting for something, what is it?" Jamie asked the Giant spirit, but no answer came,

A loud bang made Jamie turn around, seeing a women dressed all in black stood before him, her hair was tied back showing a pale face and gaunt cheeks,

"Who are you?" Jamie asked her,

The figure turned to him and scowled, before a sinister grin crept along her face, "So they have left you all alone... this will make destroying you easier!"

With that a dozen figures in black armor appeared around her, walking towards Jamie, swords and axes in hand,

"Help!" Jamie called rushing towards Old Man Winter, climbing atop his shoulder he hid away from them,

"Hiding behind that old fool wont help you!" The women called,

"Please Help me" Jamie muttered and in an instant he saw it, Old Man Winters hand clenched into a fist, and he rose to his feet, Jamie falling onto the throne of Winter, Jamie looked up at the figure as he walked forward, his steps echoing off the walls.

The figure went paler and walked back, "How?"

"Anny, you dare enter these halls and threaten a child?" Old Man Winter asked, looking down at her,

"Winter... your still a thorn, now let me have the child, and i'll never bother you again!" Anny called, Jamie paled, as Old Man Winter turned to him, studying him. He turned back to Anny,

"Never!" He called raising an arm a wave of ice slammed into the soldiers who were frozen in place Anny leapt out of the way and looked over at him,

"If you will not give him to me, i shall take him!" Anny growled, flying forward only to be slammed into a wall by Old Man Winter,

"Over my unmoving corpse!" Old Man Winter growled, throwing Anny through the golden doors and out of his Castle,

Jamie breathed a sigh of relief before Old Man Winter turned to him,

"So, We meet at Last, Jamie Bennett" He said, looking down at the small teen,

"Hi?" Jamie asked,

"if Anny is interested In you, then you are in grave danger, Tell North to take you to Titanfall, I shall meet you there!" Old Man Winter told him, before turning and walking out o the room, past the stunned Guardian's and Winter Spirit's, who turned back to Jamie.

"What has happened?" North asked, and Jamie looked over to him,

"We need to go to Titanfall" Jamie told him, watching as Old Man Winter vanished in a flurry of snow and frost.

* * *

**(Titanfall)  
**

Natura smiled as he waltzed around the castle, First, Manny had summoned the titan's to the mighty castle, and then Winter asked her to come, she turned to look at Manny, the small man was reading a book when a loud crash made him look up, the double doors opened and they both smiled to see Old Man Winter standing there,

"Manny, Natura" Old Man Winter nodded, "It has been many years"

"Winter!" Natura called rushing forward, "Now what could have got you off your throne after all these years?"

"Anny is back" Old Man Winter told them,

"She was the darkness you sensed?" Natura asked Manny,

"Maybe, what was she after?" Manny nodded before asking,

"Not what, Who" Old Man Winter told him, "She was after Jamie Bennett"

Manny's eyes went wide and looked to the two others,

"She knows!" Manny scowled, "We need to move quickly, summon the other Titan's, Natura go and bring him here, we can not let him anywhere without a titan to guard him, I will inform them of what has happened. Winter, tell me more about what Anny had with her"

The Elder Titans nodded and Natura rushed off, knowing what importance the Young Jamie Bennett would have in the world in the near future, and what the Elder Titan's had planned for him.

And Natura knew, how long they'd waited for him again... after all... you only live once... right?

* * *

**And scene! **

**SO MORE QUESTIONS, MORE PUZZLES AND MORE MYSTERY! **

**AND THIS IS ONLY CHAPTER TWO!  
**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

* * *

**Internet cookies for those who review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Titanfall

**And Back! **

**Time for more riddles!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Titanfall.**

* * *

North's sleigh landed down onto the ground and the Guardian's looked at the massive Castle, it had a dozen towers that seemed to touch the sky, each made of white stone, Jamie and Sophie followed them, having heard from North how much of a bad idea it was to keep the Titan's waiting.

"C'mon, they should be inside" Bunny told them,

The Guardian's nodded and the group of eight walked to the door, North raised his arm and based on the door,

It opened and they walked inside, entering into the grand hall, They noticed two spirits within this hall,

One was a short stubby man, he wore a silver suit, his hairline seemed to be receding, he was leaning against a wall and reading a book,

The Other figure was sitting and seemed to be in a trance, she stared at one fixed point on the ground, she had long flowing blonde hair, her eyes, untraceable.

"Zis is Manny and Gaia, two of ze oldest Guardian's" North told Jamie who nodded, having read up about the Titans in North's library while waiting for the Guardian's to assemble.

Manny turned to face the Guardian's and a huge smile appeared upon his face, "My Old Friends! It has been far too long!"

"Manny, it is good to see you!" Tooth smiled, floating over to him,

"Toothiana, Nicholas, Sanderson, Aster, Cupid, Kozmotis… it is good to see you united…" Manny smiled, as Mother Nature walked over,

"Welcome to Titanfall, Guardians Of Childhood, I shall alert the other Titan's you are here" She smiled, turning her back on them and walking up a set of crystal steps, she side stepped a figure who was walking down them, Jamie smiled as he saw it was Old Man Winter.

"Welcome Guardian's, it has been many-a-year since this old place was in-use… I am glad to see it in use again" Winter nodded to them all, then his gaze seemed to fix upon Jamie, "And you, young believer… all of this, the Titans uniting… is because of you... so enjoy having all the titans here, for one day… we may be gone"

"Winter, where is Tick and Galactica?" Manny asked,

"I believe they're getting… reacquainted in Tick's quarters!" Old Man Winter smiled, and Manny growled,

"I told them no… no meeting up like that until after all the introductions are complete!" Manny frowned rushing off, leaving Old Man Winter alone with the Guardian's and the Bennett's.

"So, your Old Man Winter then?" Cupid asked,

"I am, and you are Cupid D'Amor, Guardian of Love" Old Man Winter nodded, "It has been many years since I was last able to meet the Guardian's" The tone of his voice dropped dramatically, "Many years indeed"

"I don't think I ever met you!" Tooth frowned,

Before Winter could reply, they heard a loud shout from down a corridor, "WINTER! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

They recognised it as Manny's voice and Winter laughed, "That'll teach him to irk me"

When Manny returned a minute later, Natura was following, smiling to herself, "I warned you Manny, he may…. Oh Guardian's, has Manny not shown you to your rooms yet?"

"No, Winter has been keeping us busy" North smiled,

"I'll take you there now, the other Titan's will be here soon" Natura nodded, "Winter, can you show Jamie and Sophie to their private quarters"

Winter nodded, gesturing for them to follow, they walked up the stairs and while the Guardians were led to the right, they went towards the left, Jamie looked back at Cupid who shrugged and mouthed, 'I'll come find you',

Jamie followed the hulking figure of Old Man Winter, until they reached a spiral staircase, "These are your private room's, the closest Titans are Natura and Manny, with myself over there"

Winter pointed to three more staircases, Jamie nodded, it made him feel slightly better at being separated from the Guardian's now that he knew nearby was the three most powerful spirits were near him.

Jamie and Sophie walked up the stairs and found a luxury room with a view, Jamie looked around, there seemed to be two bedrooms and all in all, space seemed warped in the room, he wasn't sure how the tower could hold so much room. He saw there was two bedrooms, a living space, a bathroom and a room filled with books.

Jamie looked out of the window of his room, a saw a view he almost instantly fell in love with, he saw a set of mountains in the distance, a large grassy field with a gentle stream running down the centre, then there was a small forest close to the mountain. It seemed so beautiful, so peaceful and calm.

Jamie looked around the room again, the large kingsize bed, along with dozens of cupboards and even a secret passage behind a picture, which (as Jamie quickly found out), lead to the rooms where the Guardian's were staying.

Jamie smiled as he sat on the bed, reading a book until he felt something a presence in the room, he looked up and found a teenager standing before him,

"Hello Jamie… I know you don't know who I am, but I have waited a long time to see you again…." The teenager told him, "But now the time grows short, and you'll be able to choose not only your destiny, but mine too… and know this, I will always be your Guardian… and your protector"

With that the teenager faded and Jamie blinked, "What in the world?"

Jamie walked to where the teenager had been standing and looked around, wondering where he'd come from and where he'd gone…

* * *

**(With The Guardian's)**

Cupid paced up and down, waiting. He frowned, why wasn't he allowed to go and see Jamie? He turned to see Manny standing in the doorway, North and Tooth in a discussion with him, and it seemed to have no end to it.

He looked out of the window, they'd gotten a room facing the front of the castle, each Guardian had their own room and study, with portal back to their home, encase they needed to get their for work.

Manny nodded to them, "I would appreciate it, if you remain in this room for the time being, I will alert you when it is… safe to leave your room"

With that Manny turned and left the Guardian's in their main room,

"Why would it be unsafe for us to leave our room?" Cupid asked North,

"Because Titan's… they never seem to get along when first summoned together, they have big fight, always the same" North told him,

"But what about Jamie, did anyone tell him to stay in his room?" Cupid asked,

"The only three who don't get involved are Manny, Gaia and Winter, if I'm not mistaken, they'll have placed Jamie slap bang next to those three, if anyone so much as looks at Jamie in the wrong way, they'll regret it" North told him as sounds of a battle echo'd down from below…

* * *

**So more riddles added to the mix!**

**Why did Winter say he'd met the Guardian's but they deny it?**

**Who visited Jamie? **

**Back soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Titan's Force

**Hi everyone!**

***Cricket noises* **

**Fine... I'll just be quiet, here's your update.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Titan's Force.**

* * *

It was a few hours after the fighting had begun and it had come to an abrupt end when OLD MAN WINTER grabbed Grim and Aquaticus and bashed their heads together, the other lesser titans all stopped fighting and walked back to their room, the elder titans went to signal the all clear.

Jamie came out of his room and looked started to look around, trying to find a titan, he walked down a corridor and found Manny looking out of the window,

"Manny?" Jamie asked, looking at the titan, who turned and smiled,

"Young Jamie... how may I assist?" Manny asked,

"Has anyone ever seen a Teenager running around this castle? I was in my room and one second he was there, next he was gone!" Jamie sighed,

"That is odd indeed" Manny nodded, "What did they look like?"

"Sorta transparent, but they had Blue eyes, wore a blue hoody, brown trousers and white hair" Jamie listed,

Manny 's smile became a frown, "There are only two spirits who have ever lived to match that description, one is missing, has been since before this worlds creation, and the second is Old Man Winter's negative, Jakul Frosti"

"Jakul Frosti?" Jamie asked,

"Indeed, you see, every titan, myself included have a negative, for example, I have Anny, and Old Man Winter has Jakul Frosti" Manny frowned,

"Is Jakul dangerous?" Jamie asked,

"Not as long as Old Man Winter is around he isn't" Natura appeared behind him, "But if Jakul really is on the loose, then we should warn the other Titan's, especially Old Man Winter"

Jamie nodded, watching the two elder Titan's, "But on another Note, Young Jamie, Cupid was looking for you I believe, he was heading towards the Library, Jamie nodded and ran off, determined to try and entertain the Guardian for as long as he can.

"Do you really think it was Jakul?" Natura asked when Jamie was out of earshot,

"No, I do not believe him to be so stupid as to appear here." Manny replied, before shaking his head, "He is playing a dangerous game"

Catching on Natura sighed, "Can you blame him, all these years to wait can make someone go mad..."

"Yet his grip on sanity still holds" Manny frowned,

"For now" Natura smiled, walking off, "For now..."

* * *

**(With Jamie)**

Jamie ran into the library, nearly bumping into a spirit as he went,

"Sorry" Jamie breathed, it was a long way from where he and Manny had talked,

"It is no trouble, after all, I knew you were coming" The figure replied turning around,

He wore a long brown coat that had many pockets, small clocks and watch's poking out of each pocket, the coat was old and battered, the spirit himself seemed to be very ancient, he had a long grey beard and hair.

"Who are you?" Jamie asked,

"My name is Tick, though you may know me as Father Time" Tick smiled, "And you are Jamie Bennett, the Last and Brightest Light"

Jamie nodded, having read up about 'Father Time', he was the spirit of Time and could see the future and past, and could often travel in time, "Have you seen Cupid anywhere around here?"

"Cupid, when last I saw him, he was attempting... oh wait... that is the future, do forgive me..." Tick frowned, "Let me see... he is head for the armour to recover his bow, he thinks Manny and Natura need to be shot... oh dear, you better stop him, or he'll end up a Cupid pop"

Jamie nodded his thanks, and rush off, looking around, the only place he hadn't found was the Armour, he sat down as a women walked down the stairs, deep in conversations with another male figure,

The women wore a long black dress, woven into it was a thousand tiny diamonds, making it glitter every step she took, almost like the stars, she had black hair that was tied in a bun atop her hair and silver eyes, that seemed to see everything.

The Male looked Australian, he had a deep tan and wore a swimming costume, he had short brown hair and blue eyes,

"An' I still say that there should be more ocean on this world, but Natura keeps telling me no!" The Male frowned,

"Oh Aquaticus, if you wish for a world of ocean, then I shall take you to one, and even build a little beach on it for you to relax" The Women smiled,

"Bah! If only Manny, Natura and Old Man Winter would allow me my request" Aquaticus frowned,

"Then we would lose thousands of innocent lives!" Old Man Winter appeared out of no-where walking down the stairs, "Jamie? Why are you sitting on the floor?"

"CupidisgoingtoshootMannyandNaturawithoneofhislovearrows!" Jamie spoke very quickly,

"Pardon?" Aquaticus asked,

Jamie took a deep breath, "Cupid is going to shoot Manny and Natura with one of his love arrows!"

"Is he now?" Old Man Winter asked, "Now this I have to see!"

"You're not going to freeze him?" Jamie asked,

"Only if he tries to shoot someone else" Old Man Winter nodded,

"Good" Jamie sighed, watching as Manny and Natura walked down the stairs, followed by another figure, he wore a short Black robe and hood, hiding his face and body,

"What's good?" Manny asked looking among the other Titan's,

"Jamie is settling in well" Old Man Winter nodded,

"That is indeed good" Manny smiled, not noticing Cupid creeping up behind him.

Old Man Winter watched as the small cherub crept up on Natura, readying his bow,

Jamie smiled watching his friend, he shot the arrow forward and Jamie smile became a smirk, until Natura turned around, grabbed the arrow for midair and snapped it into two halves.

"Cupid, Run" Jamie advised as the Titan's shared a glance, sure it was fun to _Plan _to shoot Natura with a love arrow, but to actually do it... and get caught... there was the line and no-one should dare touch any of the Titan's, Jamie laughed as Cupid ran off, chased by Manny, Natura, Galactica, Tick, Grim and Aquaticus, Old Man Winter stood near to Jamie and Jamie knew, Old Man Winter was defiantly his favourite titan.

* * *

**And done!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Moon's Two Faces…

**And back again!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Moon's Two Faces…**

* * *

It had been a month since Jamie had been brought to Titanfall, he had been spending more and more time with the Titan's and less with the Guardian's, not that they seemed to mind, they'd heard the legends of each of these Titan's and were glad that Jamie was comfortable with them.

Though he had initially hidden behind Cupid, Old Man Winter or Manny, he'd soon come to terms with each of them, even Grim when he heard that he never actually killed anyone, just help guide the souls of the dead to the afterlife. Jamie had even been found reading books on the Titan's, and their enemies, determined to try and find out who Jakul Frosti was, and why he was appearing before Jamie.

North walked down the corridor, looking for the young believer, he smiled when he heard Jamie's laughter, North knew he must be close, moving a little faster he arrived in the room, to find Jamie being chased by Manny, whose usual white hair, was dyed Bubble Gum Pink, North laughed as he saw it, he even saw Manny didn't appear angry, in fact, he was chasing Jamie with a bottle of bright Blue hair dye.

After a minute the pair got tired and Jamie turned to look at North, who smiled again, "Jamie, my boy, the Guardian's have to get back to vork my friend, but Manny and Vinter have volunteered to vatch you vhile ve go and vork, dat is ok, da?"

Jamie looked between North and Manny before frowning, "I guess, h-how long will you be gone?"

North smiled fondly at Jamie, "As long as it take for you to be safe"

Jamie frowned, "Am I not safe?"

"No child, you are not" Manny told him, "The Nega-Titan's have awoken and soon they will come here, and they will be looking for you, that is why we Titan's have gathered, to protect you"

Jamie looked between the two, "Why are they looking for me?"

Manny sighed, "Jamie, what you must understand is that what we do is protect living beings, we believe that you have the power within you to join us and help build a better world, but the Nega-Titan's believe that you also have the power to destroy the world, that is why they seek you"

"You want to use me?" Jamie asked,

"No" A New voice called and Jamie turned to face Old Man Winter and Natura as they walked in, Jamie's rage grew as he saw the two, they were in on this too!

"I trusted you two!" Jamie called, "Cupid was right, you want to use me… make me a weapon… a pa…"

"Jamie Alexander Bennett!" Old Man Winter boomed and Jamie fell silent, his voice then fell to a soft whisper, "Yes, we mean to turn you into a Spirit, but we do not intend to force you to do anything, your life is yours to live, and you will live it however you like, but inside you is the power to both create and destroy, we brought you here in the hope that you would see what beauty there is in life, and would, when the change happens, you would not turn on us and destroy us all"

Jamie looked at the large titan, did he, a small teen, really have that must potential inside? He was an ordinary boy, sure he'd defeated Pitch Black almost single handed and turned him back to the path of light, but other than that, he was ordinary.

"So, do you believe me Jamie?" Old Man Winter asked,

"I guess so…" Jamie nodded,

"Wonderful, but now we shall be…" Manny began before turning his head to look out the window,

Manny stood there for a minute like this before Jamie turned to Old Man Winter, "What's going on?"

"Titan's and Nega-Titan's can sense each other, Manny must have sensed Anny" Old Man Winter told him, Jamie nodded,

"I shall be back, Anny will not enter this Castle, keep Jamie safe!" Manny told them and Old Man Winter nodded, picking Jamie up and placing him on his shoulder, Natura rushed off, calling something about protecting Sophie and North left to secure the rest of the Guardian's,

"Will you be alright Manny? It has been many years since last you were in battle" Old Man Winter asked,

"I am not some Wall Flower, I can fight, and I will win" Manny nodded, leaving the room,

"Shall we go to the Vault?" Old Man Winter asked Jamie who nodded, Old Man Winter smiled and rushed out, Jamie on his shoulder…

* * *

**(Outside)**

Manny walked out of Titanfall Castle and onto the snowy plain that laid before him, looking around, his sword by his side. He sensed her nearby, he knew that feeling of disgust in his heart meant she was near.

After a minute he felt it, he could feel her, the exact place, she was trying this old trick again? He aimed a Moonbeam at the location, Anny leapt from the location, frowning,

"Dear ol' Manny, you knew what I'd do, but did you expect this?" Anny asked, firing an attack back at him, Manny sighed and raised a hand, catching the attack in his palm and flicking his wrist, turning the dark attack into several butterfly's.

"Anny, why don't we stop this game? We both know how it ends, and we've played it out so many times" Manny told her, drawing out his blade,

"Yet there are more ways to play than we have tried!" Anny frowned, running forward, calling out a trident and throwing it at Manny, who leapt backwards avoiding it, before shooting a Moonblast at it, destroying the foul weapon.

"You see Anny, the tide has turned on you already, I have destroyed your trident, and now you have but your hands to face me and my blade, I beseech thee, return to the dark from where you came, and remain there, the boy is not yours for the taking!" Manny called,

"The child has darkness within Manny, even you must sense that, we do not intend to use him to destroy the world, we intend to save it by killing him!" Anny called, "He is too corrupted to be a safe spirit, and with the power you plan on giving him, it will only lead to destruction"

"His heart is of gold and his soul of silver, I did not sense any darkness within" Manny replied, scowling, "You are not too tricky to read Anny"

"That is because you did not search for darkness, you saw only what your arrogance saught to see, heed this warning Manny, for you shall not hear it again" Anny scowled before turning away and leaving, Manny frowned watching as the black hair women went, leaving him alone.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOO….**

**So the plot thickens!**

**Could Jamie really be the Ultimate salvation or destroyer?**

**Find out at sometime!**


End file.
